mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mata Harrier
Mata Harrier it is as the anthropomorphic duck who form a secret-agent duo along with 0.0. Duck. This character was created by by Dick Kinney and Al Hubbard in 1966. Background Mata Harrier was accompanied from the beginning to 0.0. Duck, the bizarre secret agent created in 1966 by Disney Studio as a parodic revisitation of the well-known James Bond movie character. The Disney studio used it Mata, always together with 0.0. Duck, in eight stories created between 1966 and 1970. Afterwards the fortune of the two characters, regularly in pairs, was decreed above all by the Brazilian school, particularly oriented to short stories and humorous comedy: in the South American country the trend was particularly successful in the '70s and' 80s. Appearances * That Big Cabbage Field In The Sky ''(1966) * ''The Case of the Purloined Pearls ''(1966) * ''The Missing Hair ''(1966) * ''The Picnic ''(1968) * ''The Case of the Renegade Circus ''(1968) * ''A Brief Case Of The Briefcase ''(1970) * ''The Wrong Channel ''(1970) * ''The Case Of The Weather Switch ''(1970) * ''A Volta De 00-ZÉro ''(1975) * ''A Torre Sinistra ''(1975) * ''A Carruagem Fantasma ''(1975) * ''Qual É A Bronka? ''(1975) * ''O Carromaleão ''(1975) * ''O Sumiço De Lobo ''(1975) * ''Operação Oriente ''(1976) * ''A Epidemia Maluca ''(1976) * ''Mistério No Museu ''(1976) * ''A Bronka Das Selvas ''(1977) * ''No País Dos Feiticeiros ''(1977) * ''Os Patos Do Deserto ''(1977) * ''Esse Agente Dá Pena ''(1977) * ''Quando Os Meios Justificam ''(1979) * ''Bronka À Carioca ''(1979) * ''A Armadilha (1979) * ''O Espião Que Foi Pro Frio ''(1979) * ''Bronka Em Ping Pong ''(1980) * ''O Terrível Dr. Q.I. Mundo E Sua Fumaça De Tal ''(1980) * ''Confusão Em Los Tamales ''(1980) * ''Aí É Que Está O X! ''(1981) * ''A Pomba-Bomba ''(1981) * ''Salve A Selva, Silva! ''(1981) * ''O Envelope ''(1981) * ''Perseguem A Bronka Nas Estrelas ''(1981) * ''De Mãos Dadas Com A Sorte ''(1981) * ''Missão Invisível ''(1981) * ''Um Osso Duro De Remover ''(1982) * ''Mas Dá Uma Bronka... ''(1982) * ''Em Busca Do Caneco ''(1982) * ''O Caso Dos Rubis De Esmeraldas ''(1982) * ''A Fórmula Z ''(1982) * ''Um Gênio No Ginásio ''(1983) * ''Não É Mole Encontrar Dedo-Duro ''(1983) * ''Columbo, O Pombo Agente ''(1983) * ''A Mudança ''(1983) * ''Nem Bronka Conserta O Biquinho! ''(1984) * ''O Expresso De Patópolis ''(1984) * ''O Suspeito Suspenso ''(1984) * ''Mas Que Bronka! ''(1984) * ''O Peixe Graúdo ''(1984) * ''Colete À Prova De Prova ''(1985) * ''Digo Que É Código ''(1985) * ''Operação Maçã ''(1985) * ''Gente, A Capa Faz O Agente? ''(1986) * ''O Rapto Da Hari ''(1986) * ''Segredos De Uma Espiã ''(1987) * ''Dedos-Duros De Mão-Cheia ''(1987) * ''Biquinho... Agente Da Bronka? ''(1987) * ''Princesa Por Uma Noite ''(1988) * ''Uma Organizacão Organizada ''(1988) * ''O Pato E O Rato ''(1990) * ''Things that Go Blonk ''(2013) * ''A Base Secreta ''(2015) See Also * 0.0. Duck * Qu-Qu 7 Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Heroines